Battle for Haven
by MeeEE420
Summary: The war between the Freedom Fighters,Metal Heads,KG Death Bots and Dark Makers for controle of the city.Ignore the Jak games.


**Prologue**

I've been a soldier just about all my at an early age and trained in Spargus city,Haven's sister city out deep in the to countless eco infusions and trained for one purpose and one purpose kill any and all who stand in Haven's way.

I was 15 when the Metal Heads found Spargus.I remember the feeling of the ground beneath my feet trembling as wave after wave of Metal Heads poured into the sky blackened as they soared over head.7 of us made it out've there that night,our leader Damas,his second in command Sig ,Kleiver a fat old grouchy weapons expert,my self,my best friend Daxter,Torn and Jinx our deomolitions morning Spargus was just another ugly and charred failure in a long list of Haven's list of failed out defeate at Spargus had been a crushing blow to the people of Haven had really thought Spargus was gonna make 30 years of being off the grid it had a heafty population of several hundred thousand and birth place of the eco warrior defeate at Spargus was the turning point in the war many what lead many to loose faith in the old Barron wich eventualy lead to the disasturous coup that brought the shield walls down and allowed the Metal Heads into the was four years Barron is by his daughter the Governess ,Lady the backing of the 4 sages and Damas none had dared challenge her claime to the staggering losses Ashelin was probably the sole reason Haven had yet to had seemed that she would pull us out've this war when they had been in the process of pushing the last of the Metal Heads out've the city ,Erol and the KG all but exterminated when suddently out've no where ,large dark ships; Precursor in design destroyed the Palace ,layed waste to the Stadium sector and crippled out air swift action on Ashelin's part had saved the city when she'd activated the planetary defense system built eons ago by the precursors and shot the Dark Maker ship out've the the damage had already been attention focused on the Dark Makers gave the KG and Metal Heads time to re-group and gain foot holds in the city. That was four years ago ,now 19 I serve under Damas along with the remaining eco warriors.

**Chapter 1**

I free myself from a tangle of limbs and bed sheets and stretch in the cast of the morning sun.I stared down at the sleeping forms of the two girls from last night.I smirked at the sudden flow of images from last and Candy were their ,courtesy of my life long friend Daxter and both very much always did this sort've thing for all the men just before a big mission,when none of us for sure if any of us would be comming back alive.

One of the girls-Star I think it was stirred in her had reassured us that we needn't worry about paying,exspecialy if the girls said girls knew me well enough and just how close Daxter and I were and thus knew better to try anything with I didn't want to be here when they woke up.I filled a bucket from a faucet in the corner of the room-a small dip in the room with a drain that served as both a shower and toilet.I let the water run for a few minutes first,waiting for it to become less was luke warm,the pressure a bit weak and the faucet was so low I had to crouch down to fill the wasn't the best Haven City had to offer but it wasn't the worst and most certainly wasn't the worst I'd ever had been taught growing up to be grateful for each and every breath and to waste nothing because nothing in this world was free and in a time of war and dwindling resources few could afford to be picky.I wiped my self down with a rag,then rinsed off by dumping the bucket over my excess water spiraled down the small drain at my feet.I walked over to the balcony and propped my self up in a chair to dry off in the sun.I ran a calloused hand through my short yellow-green tipped hair as I cleaned my me Hellcats and smog loomed over Water slums below was where the bulk of Haven City's people lived,most refugees from the plaza district over by the Stadium and the Slums-both of which are now the main battle grounds in the fight for the merchants here cater to us soldiers with cheaper meals and loggings,its their way of saying you for risking your lives so we don't have now every women in the city was her own brothel,those like Daxter who'd been in the buisness long before the walls were breached found women flocking to them by the hundreds and with so many soldiers about buisness was booming.I heard a window slid open and turned to see Torn and a puff of smoke.

"Ah hell man ! Put some pants on and save that for the women!" Torn teased not even glancing my of service in army had long since desensatized us of such things,and its not like the other guy had anything the rest of us didn't.

"Your just jealouse." I replied.

"Oh yeah of what?" Torn rasped.

"That Im SO big and your SO small!"

"Fuck you man!" He hissed .I saw a pair of hand throw them selves around Torn's shoulders.

"Aw but then what about me?" the women purred stroking Torn's jaw line before she beggan nibling on his neck.

"Mornin bitches!" we both turned to see none other than Jinx across the way,a bottle of spirits in one hand and a large breasted girl in the with a single stitch of clothing on.

"Jinx" I nodded,Torn grunted.

"So either of you queers know where it is they're sending us?" we waited till he'd finished drinking before answering.I could hear the sound of the girls waking up behind me.

"Nah but where ever it is it can't be Sig and Damas are here." Torn blew a ring of words dawning on years now Daxter had been catering to the soldiers of Haven and Damas and Sig were probably some of the few who had the strength to resist such temptation both having been married previously only to loose their beloveds to the men highly devoted to their dead wives,but if they were here tonight finally accepting Daxter's 'gifts' ...

"Ah Fuck!" Jinx spat and tossed his now empty bottle down onto the board walk down below.

"One last time then" he muttered bending his girl onto a table and in one fluid motion he'd spread her legs wide open and dove in.

"Fuck,uh,like its,uh,your last,uh,night ah!"

"Ahmen to that brother!" Torn cackled,retreating back into his own room followed by the sound of giggling and bed springs before he slammed his window down at my gun I glanced back at the girls,washing off in the corner._This might be the last time I get any._One of the girls noticed me starring and flashed me a smile beckoning me over._And it would be rude to leave these lovely ladies with out something to remember me by._Setting my gun aside I strode across the room and scooped both girls up and threw them over my both screamed in mock protest as I threw them onto the bed ._Like its your last night._

I threw on my clothes from yesterday and joined the guys down at the local the place was packed with soldiers ,most ate standing or left to eat else where there were so few chairs,but the Ecowarriors were reserved a seat in the back.I was the last one to sit down,Damas was quick to push yak cow stake and alarge glass of spirits my way..

"Eat up boy,you'll need your strength." he managed between might seem meaningless to most,a commrad offering food to a friend but I saw the strings attatched.I saw the affection in his actions.

"Thank you" _Father_ I added silently.

It wasn't common knowledge that Damas was my father.I could count on my hand the number of people alive who knew,Sig and Kleiver among my own team didn't know .Best not let them think I was getting any special treatment just because my father was our leader and one of the most powerful men in the had been Illegal for Ecowarriors to have children back in the old days when Baron Praxis had created the first the Baron had found out I would've been thrown over the walls and fed to the Metal Heads,my father flogged and imprisoned for we had been lucky,my father had managed to keep my birth a secret and smuggled into the program as an orphan,where he could forever keep an eye on me.

I felt a kick to my .I looked up to him shaking his head,meaning _Stops starring and eat!_ I glanced around and saw that the others were all to busy eating to have wanting to draw attention to myself I quickly dug in.

After breakfast we head over to the Fortress,located in the north eastern part of the city just south of the Water Slums and east of where the Palace once heart of our military opperations and our last great strong hold in the and Battle Cruisers-what little remains of our airforce and the bulk of our army live follow Damas into a large room,the walls lined with the most advanced computers Haven has to of techies and Scientist-Haven's brightest scurry around in an almost paniced leads us over to a more elevated level of the room so that we're looking down at all the computers and their nerds.A large round table sits in the center of the room.A holo map of the city with real time action lays out before parts of the city are highlighted in different blue sections,being norther half of the Slums and the Fortress ,the souther Gardens and the Port belong to southern half of the Slums and the Industrial sector along with the Floating War Factory-that hovers just over the old construction site is highlighted in red and belongs to the KG Death in purple from where the old Palace once stood all the way into the Stadium and eastern half of the Plaza district-area south of the Stadium and west of the Slums ,as well as the eastern Bazaar belongs to the Dark the western most part of the city ranging from the Western Bazaar to the western half of the Plaza district belongs to the Metal Heads and is highlighted in grey._With our forces divided and enemies comming at us from all sides-_

"I hope you boys have had your fill,and I don't mean the food!" we all turned to see Daxter.A chorus of,

"Hey Dax!"and

"Daxter!" ring out amongst the men.

Daxter is by far the smallest member of the group barely 5ft tall,scrawny,with a mass of spikey red hair and a set of teeth that could shame a beaver. I often wonder how he ever made it into the Ecoworrior program,the physical alone should've stopped him.

Daxter saunters over in his usual maroon tunic and aviator goggles-much like my 's freshly bathed and reaks of fine can instantly tell that he's better fed and all around better off than the rest of can't help but stare in both awe and envy.

He has a pipe in one hand and the other is slung around the waiste of none other than her shoulder length blond hair,large blue eyes and goddess of a figure .Its only then do I realize that she is the cause of envy in the mens of them wondering how such a scranwy puck like Daxter could tame such a men might be a tad bit upset at having so many men starring at him women like that but not Daxter,no he's eating it all wears a smug look on his face that says,_Yeah you can stare buts that all you ever be able to ._

In truth no ones knows how someone like Tess fell for someone like Daxter-wich sounds mean comming from me,Daxter's best friend and all -

"Jak buddy! How ya been!" a slap on the back from Daxter tears me from my thoughts.

"Great man-even better after your uh...'gifts' " this brings about a round of applaus and inuendos from the men all thanking Daxter for his women keeping them goes on for a while until Damas calls for silence and for anyone not a member of his team to leave excuses her self and kisses Daxter goodbye before exiting the room,with every man's eye fixed on her receding figure.

"Men as you all know this is no ordinary we'll be heading beyond Haven's walls to the Strip Mines" confusion sets were we being sent to the Strip Mines? As a simple security detaile? The others must've come to the same conclusion judging by their sour expressions.A trip to the Strip Mines as a simple security detaile was beneath us as Damas would never allow this...right?

"Man why are being sent all the way out there when the City needs us right here!" Jinx others grunting their concent.

"Shut Jinx!" Sig snaps,effectivly silencing us all.

"Right,now then...Today we will be heading over to the Strip Mines to pick up a man known as Vin has a deep understanding of the inner workings of Haven's system and his knowledge may proove vital to the war."

"So whats he doing all the way out there?" Daxter inquiers,not really interested in detailes as in simply talking because he has nothing better to do.

"He was sent there over four years ago ,back before the shields fell to fix a problem of some place was over run by the Metal Heads shortly was presumed about 2 days ago the Mines suddently woke up and began feeding us power once believes its Vin sending us a message to come pick him up"

"So its a simple rescue mission."Jinx states.

"Not exactly " Sig replies,"Our mission is to find Vin if he's still alive and get him back here,kill him if we can't."

"Kill him! but he's one of us!" I protest.

"And you just said how valuable he is-" Torn starts before Damas holds his hand up for silence.

"Exactly and we can't afford for either him or the Mine to fall into enemy find Vin,shut down the mine and get your asses back here ASAP!" Damas is screaming this last part.

"Sir yes sir!" we chant.

"Good now we only have enough power to send you there via warp gate,there are two warp gates over at the Strip mine,but only one is 're to fix the other if we can then find some way to gate back here.A cruiser will get there is aproximately 2 hours to glass the entire need to be out've there before then." Damas nods to Sig.

"All right chilly peppers form up!" before he can finish his sentence we're on our feet and in and I stand next to each other with Daxter and Jinx behind us and Sig and Kleiver in front of stands ahead of all of us infront of Sig and Kleiver but between must've signaled one of the techies because a section of the wall lowers revealing a old warp gate .It lights up but flickers.

"What ever you do don't stop until we're through that Gate!" Damas orders,charging off into the gate,the rest of us right on his heels.

"ugh I hate warp gates!" Daxter whines just as we enter the gate.

**So sorry for any confusion and or grammer/spelling going off the map from Jak II but Im also stealing events and ideas from Jak you might've guessed that Daxter is still in human form but don't worry he won't be like that for long! and as always please Review!**


End file.
